SCP-457
An Interview between Doctor ████ and SCP-457 Dr. ████: Can you speak, currently? SCP-457: Yes. Dr. ████: Good. Would you mind answering some questions? SCP-457: No reply Dr. ████: I'll take that as a no. How do you feel about being confined? SCP-457: Crackling Dislike. No fuel. No air. Dr. ████: We have provided you with adequate air and fuel to survive. SCP-457: Can not burn. No fuel. Dr. ████: Are you saying that you cannot grow? SCP-457: Grow. Need. Must grow. 457 moves about containment area as if searching Dr. ████: How do you feel? SCP-457: Hungry. Dr. ████: Do you feel anything besides hunger? SCP-457: No answer, 457 approaches blast shielding separating it from Dr. ████ Dr. ████: How do you feel about humans? SCP-457: They burn. 457 moves closer to blast shielding, appearing to examine the window and Dr. ████ Dr. ████: How do you feel about fuel? SCP-457: It burns. 457 places a 'hand' upon the blast shielding to no effect Dr. ████: Please move away from the window. Or we will be forced to reduce your size considerably. SCP-457: No reply or signs of understanding. Does not move. Dr. ████: …How do you feel about water? SCP-457: Emits a high-pitched scream of superheated air and presses body against blast shielding. Dr. ████: Please move away from the window, or we will be forced to turn the sprinklers back on. SCP-457: Backs away from the window, still screaming, hissing, and snapping. Dr. ████: Do you understand that? Stay away from the window, and you will not be doused. SCP-457: Quiets and remains still for several seconds before approaching window again, stopping several feet away. Dr. ████: Do you understand? SCP-457: Want fuel. Want air. Want burn. Want to burn. Want to burn. Want to burn. Repeats self, growing louder and beginning to move about containment area rapidly, apparently searching walls and ceiling for a way out Dr. ████: There is not a way out, if you would please…what is it doing? Is it looking for a way ou- At this point in the interview, SCP-457 managed to severely damage much of the sprinkler system and destroy a portion of the fuel injector that had been sustaining its intelligent form, giving it free access to several gallons of gasoline. The interview transcript was recovered via security footage from before the blast. SCP-457's temporary breach of containment came from an exploitation of the sealant used to attach the blast shielding to the rest of the chamber. How SCP-457 managed to learn of and exploit this weakness is unknown, and it has since been moved to a higher-security chamber. SCP-457 "burning man"'''is one of the many scps in the SCP foundation. Fanon wiki ideas so far None so far possible opponents ▪︎The Human Torch ▪︎Elsa (Frozen) info abilities '''Invisibility: Has proven to be invisible and undetectable by any known means, but is shaped out by the flames it produces Shape shifting: it can assume a human-like form or any form to as small as a match stick if given sufficient fuel to assume that size Intelligence: Intelligence grows with size and fuel sources. Fire manipulation: SCP-457 has been observed to communicate through writing letters out of its own flames, charring them onto the wall or other surfaces, and more rarely through speech, created via high-pressure, superheated air and the crackling and pops of flames. Once SCP-457 reaches an unknown threshold of size and fuel source, SCP-457 splits into two beings, and so on so forth. However, multiple beings of SCP-457 are aggressive towards each other, and will either attempt to consume or extinguish their doubles, especially if there is only a limited amount of fuel at hand.Could be a XK class-end-of-the-world-scenario. 'Regeneration:'w With enough fire SCP-457 can regenerate feats ·started several forest fires ·breached containment several times weaknesses * Can be stop by fireproof blast shields if no openings * water of 300 psi of pressure can injure him * intelligence depends on size trivia This is my 2nd Scp page Category:SCP Foundation Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Size Changers Category:Fire Manipulators